


A Pencil And A Grudge

by MintyPupper



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy isn't a Monster, Child Abuse, Gen, Henry Owns The Studio, Joey is Head Writer, Joey is an abusive father, am I tagging things right lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyPupper/pseuds/MintyPupper
Summary: Joey Drew is tired of Henry taking all the credit, so he summons a monster to take care of his problems.Only,  the 'monster' he summons happens to be a small child that wouldn't hurt a fly.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Pencil And A Grudge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AU for my Bendy "Dupe" over on tumblr. Also Joey is a bad man. Bad bad man.

It was a miracle there wasn't a circle worn into the floor of Joey Drew's office. The amount of time the disgruntled head writer spent pacing, walking around and around in thought. Sure, the cartoons were a success. He should be happy. Proud.   
But instead? Oh instead all he could focus on was Henry.   
Henry, Henry, Henry. It was like his old friend's name was on repeat on his head. It was surely on repeat in the papers. 'Henry Stein Studios to Feature New Toy Line' the most recent one read. Bendy dolls. Because the cartoon was a success. Thanks to his writing. But his name wasn't even uttered. It was always Henry. Only Henry.   
On one of his laps, Joey glanced up at his bookshelf. It was no secret the man had a fascination with the occult. Hell, it was because of Joey that Bendy was a devil! So many of his ideas. His stories.  
Joey's pacing slowed as a curious thought crossed his mind, looking at his book collection. He'd never actually attempted anything like that before. But... A smile slowly spread across his face.   
Joey knew just how to get his name in the papers.

\---

Wally Franks was never the type to go looking for trouble. He just wanted to do his job, plain and simple. Mr. Stein wanted him to clean? Then by golly he'd be the best damn cleaner the world had ever seen.   
Except for Mr. Drew's office.   
That head writer gave him the creeps. And since that toy announcement 2 weeks back he'd been angrier than ever.   
Sure, Mr. Lawrence was intimidating and demanding down in the music department, but Mr. Drew was something else.   
With a sigh he gripped his broom tighter, he glanced down the hall towards the one office he'd been neglecting to clean and nodded with determination. He may only be 16, but Wally knew he had responsibilities.  
The teen took a deep breath, standing up straight to try and look bigger, and knocked.   
Instead of being met with a biting comment about disturbing something, Wally's knock was answered with the door creaking open from the force.   
With a simple shrug the boy stepped into the room, ready to clean and be done before Mr. Drew got back from break.   
If only he'd been paying more attention, he might have seen the attack coming. But instead all he saw was black. 


End file.
